A Dream is a Wish
by MegMarch1880
Summary: A sequel to A Whole New World. Adam has searched to find Belle. Now he just has to help an army fight to get them out of the hands of some of the most maniacal minds of our time, writers! But with writers on both teams, happily ever after may be close at hand!


**A/N: So this story was inspired by a friend's comments on the** ** _A Whole New World WIthout You_** **, this is my sequel. I do not own these characters. Hope you enjoy!**

 **A Dream is a Wish**

The castle didn't look like what the Beast had thought it would look like at all. It appeared inconspicuous and deceptively innocent. But Belle was there, his Belle. Seeing the original, newbies, and shades of Belle at their campsite was a mixture of comfort and torture. Some of them looked like Belle, some of them acted like Belle, and many of them responded to the name Belle, but they weren't his Belle.

Aladdin pulled up beside him on his magic carpet, "There appear to be at least four decks of card soldiers guarding the castle. There were eels swimming in the moat, and I could hear screaming."

The Beast flinched slightly at that news but simply climbed onto the carpet and flew back to camp with Aladdin. He walked into the command tent, "There are more decks of soldiers on the battlements according to Aladdin," he sighed.

The Mouse looked up from the maps, "That is not the news I was hoping to hear."

The Beast nodded, "Where are the others?"

"Queen Guinevere and his company are preparing our defenses, the Avengers are checking on the Neutrals, and Sherlock is still working on a plan."

The Beast nodded, that covered most of the council, "Are the neutrals still staying away?"

Tony Stark walked in still covered in the Iron Man suit, "From what we could see, it certainly appears that way. The authors in the encampment sound quite displeased with us though. From flying over, I could still hear the yelling of 'I knew what I was doing,' ' There had to be a love triangle,' and 'Remus had to die.'"

The Beast winced slightly at that, "Let's hope Remus doesn't hear about that one."

The Mouse nodded, "Well, did you notice any more authors at the castle?"

The Beast shook his head, "Several authors of shades have joined their camp. There were also several newbies or play offs of us as well."

The Mouse sighed, "I'll get our authors on it. As many fluffy stories as the creators can churn out. We attack the castle at dawn."

Beast nodded and went to his tent which he shared with several of the other Disney Princes. Hercules was leaving the tent as the Beast got close, "Any sightings of the princesses?"

Beast shook his head, "No, but if you see Moana or Guinevere, let them know I saw Maui and Arthur today."

Hercules nodded as he headed off to the battlements.

The Beast had just laid down it felt like when he woke to find Flynn standing over him, "It's time to go, Adam."

The Beast nodded and started heading towards the armory, as he passed the writers tent, he heard the writers frantically work away.

As the sun broke over the mountains, he heard the yell, "Attack."

Decks of cards spilled out of the castle, which were cut down Herculeus and the Knights of the Round Table. Villans started to come out at this point. The Beast leaped after Gaston.

He dodged the arrows shot at him.

He dodged the other fights

He tried to pin Gaston to the ground.

Gaston tried to reach for his sword while the Beast swiped at his chest.

Suddenly Gaston melted into ink, The Mouse's sword hitting the ground.

"Sorry, Prince Adam but we must move forward."

"Of course General."

Inside the castle pockets of resistance remained. Authors and fan writers fought to protect their shades and originals. The door he had just opened had led to one of the other rescues screaming, "Prim," and grabbing the little girl out of the cell.

The next prisoners babbled something about "The holodeck making it all seem much more realistic." He didn't know why the guy had such strange eyebrows or ears but then it didn't matter.

He heard her voice and started running. There she was in a cell with Ariel and Jasmine. He roared for the other princes to come. They had found them, she was there.

He tore the bars off of the cell and she laid a hand on his arm. He could feel the Beast disappearing and Prince Adam return. He felt Prince Eric and Aladdin push past him into the cell. While Belle started leading him towards the door, "How long have I been in there?"

Adam shook his head, "I don't know, it felt like forever."

Belle smiled at him, "It felt like forever to me as well."

They walked past what appeared to be a ninja dressed in black whispering something to a princess in a red dress. There right at the entrance was The Mouse General embracing a rather embattled figure whispering, "You're safe now Mickey."

Belle glanced at him, "Who is that?"

"The Mouse General or Minnie Mouse. She's led us all to save you. She made alliances with the Marvel and Lucas empires."

Belle nodded, "I've heard stories about Mickey. He was evidently a big resistance leader inside the castle for years. Eventually I guess the attacks against the Mouse empire were to much."

They stepped into the sunshine, free from the cruel writers at last. No more being tortured and killed off for those writers amusement. They were going to be better treated now. "Adam, do you think we could find a bookstore?"

Adam laughed, "As you wish."

 **A/N: If you're confused, the authors and writers are fanfiction writers and published authors. The bad guys are those who torture our beloved characters unendingly. The good guys are those who write fluff and protect our lovely characters. The neutrals are those who stick with canon or insist that what they're doing to the characters is right. Even if what they do to the character is OC or unhelpful.**


End file.
